This Night
by Lady Sigyn of Asgard
Summary: Romance entre uma Inglesa e um Deus Nórdico, seu nome? Loki o deus da trapaça, havia talvez se apaixonado, por uma midgardiana! - Só que nada, fez ele ter a incrivel idéia até uma certa noite, onde ele observava uma garota, dormindo e apenas ela na casa, seus pais haviam saido, claro era o momento perfeito.


**Capitulo 1**

Para muitas garotas, ver filmes de heróis faziam parte de seu cotidiano, mas ai me pergunto, e o que seria dessas histórias, sem seus vilões? Perguntou Lilly, para si mesma, amar os anti heróis era o que ela mesma fazia, o tempo todo, até numa certa noite quando seus pais sairam para um fim de semana romantico afinal os dias dos namorados estava ai, tão perto e , dei a eles uma folga, eu tinha vinte e cinco anos sei que já era uma moça, adulta poderia até ter um namorado, mas ai que se enganam, eu sabia que sempre fui e sempre serei observada, eu sei que o mesmo sente algo por mim, mas no entanto, nunca deu a mostra de sua imagem, que eu desejava conhecer, me perguntaram quem seria ele, e eu apenas disse: - Criação da minha imaginação, afinal ler mitologia nórdica, faz a gente viajar no entanto, não havia sido Thor que veio me levar com sigo, e sim seu mais querido irmão, que todas as garotas odiavam, de certo modo elas o detestavam mas eu não eu o admirava. A noite caiu e ela estava em sua cama quando do nada virou-se da parede para o lado da porta e pode presenciar algo que a mesma não esperava uma sombra de um homem, e então nada disse apenas pensou é imaginação e voltou a dormir, mas, ela nunca mais seria a mesma após esta noite.

**Capitulo 2**

Acordei, depois de um clarão lembro-me apenas de ter visto a mesma sombra que sempre via, mas no entanto ele nunca mostrava o seu rosto, sua identidade era secreta, talvez até que isso, era estranho mas me metia medo, mas no entanto ao acordar me vi em um lugar bem diferente do que em meu quarto, que encontrava-se um breu. O quarto onde me encontrava, era dourado, a cama de casal espasoça, e suas vestimentas eram de uma cor, esmeralda um verde belissimo, por mais que acha-se estranho olhei para a janela e ali percebi, que não estava na terra, pensou ser um sonho, no entanto saiu deses perada correndo, quando chegou num ponto onde finalmente inicia-va a ponte ela viu o portal e disse a s mesma, isos não pode ser verdade, tem de ser sonho, no entanto ao chegar ao final, ouviu uma voz, grossa, vinha do deus Heindall, ele então disse: - O que uma midgardiana, faz em Asgard? ela assustada perderá o equilíbrio e caiu da ponte, encontrava-se entre segurar seu peso na pontas dos seus dedos e um abismo de constelações, ela gritava, e nesse momento, Thor deu um pulo de sua cama, pegou seu martelo e por, estar tão acostumado a viver guerriando, percebeu que havia algo, diferente em Asgard e quando ela estava quase caindo, uma mão agarrou a dela, ela agradeceu, por o mesmo não te-la deixado cair, então o mesmo perguntou, qual é teu nome? e ela respondeu meio aflita: - Lilly Foster, Thor ao ouvir tal sobrenome sorriu e disse: - Conheces alguma Jane Foster? E ela o olhando disse: - claro, ela é minha irmã!

**Capitulo 3**

Nada, mas nada poderia deixa-la mais encantada por ver aqueles doceis e encantadores, olhos Thor Odinson, só poderia ser piada como poderia ser verdade? ela pensou e como sua irmã nunca havia lhe dito nada sobre o deus do trovão?

– Desculpe minha querida! Disse o loiro e em seguida disse: - Como vós vierá parar por aqui?!

– Me trouxeram, ou eu devo estar sonhando, não pode ser verdade isso!

– Porque diz isso, minha jovem Lilly Foster?

– Pois, a unica coisa que sei, que ti não existem, não para mim afinal nunca fui de crer em mitologias, agora se me der licença, eu adoraria, acordar deste pesadelo!

–senhorita, vós não estás bem, venha comigo até o palácio e assim Thor a levou até o belo palácio dourado e em seguida sorrindo ao ver Frigga, disse a jovem: - Essa é minha mãe! - Sua mãe? disse ela pensando agora enlouqueci de vez, mesmo Frigga? - Sim sou eu mesma, minha cara, e qual é seu nome?

– Lilly Foster. exclamou ela para a deusa em sua frente. - Nossa, querido citou ela para Thor, ela é tão parecida com a jovem, Jane Foster, apenas por algo em diferencial. - O que a , jovem perguntou-lhe!

– És interessante minha cara, gostas como sua irmã, a ciência que ela mesma entende, vós pareces bem inteligente e divertida! Ela olhava Frigga, e ficou mesmo curiosa, de como todos ali conheciam sua irmã, e pensou o porque ela nunca soube, da aventura da irmã?!

Ela se perguntava isso e logo em seguida, voltou-se a fita-los e em seguida disse: - Me lembro de estar na minha casa, meus pais sairam para namorar, e como sou maior de idade fiquei asós em casa, por conhecidencia estava a assistir o seu filme Thor!

– Meu filme? - O que é filme? rebateu Frigga, sem ao menos entender, afinal como deuses não conheciam, as atividades dos humanos.

– Deixe quieto, pelo visto terei outros dias para explicar, o que é um filme, para vocês mas voltando no assunto que desejo falar a ti e a sra, é que acho que fui transfigurada , para cá e a unica coisa que sei é que lembro de uma sombra em meu quarto e um brilho, vindo de uma pedra.

Os dois se entre olharam e disseram em coro: - LOKI.

**Capitulo 4**

Ela, encontrava-se em seu quarto Frigga e Thor voltaram-se para os seus respectivos, quartos, quando Lilly decediu por si só, esconder-se atrás da porta, como seu quarto estava escuro e ela, havia de modo, espetacular arrumado as almofadas de um modo que as mesmas, imitavam si mesma, deitada ela ficou ali a espera do qual, ela havia e tinha razão de ter visto em seu quarto, ele só poderia ser a figura misteriosa de sua mente, a fez sentir-se de certo modo assustada, mas no entanto nada disse, estava preparada, para ataca-lo se o mesmo aparece-se por ali.

Loki :

Todos achavam, que me encontrava preso, mas ninguém sabe que alguém ou algo, havia tirado a proteção de sua cela, ele deixava sempre uma ilusão, lendo a um livro, que deixava, qualquer um, no vacúo. Como um Deus, sabia completamente como se divertir e uma dessas, era visitar a Terra (Midgard), para suas vizitinha a todas as garotas, que detinham um certo, desejo em seus sonhos o mesmo, se deleitava, via as garotas dizerem seu nome, enquanto dormiam, ou até mesmo quando estas, se tocavam-se fantasiando ali, vendo ele como um homem sensual.

Ele observava, essas mortais de um modo divertido, mas o que mais lhe era estranho, é que todas as noites, quando chegava a casa da, garota que chamada Lilly, ele nada prsenciou e sabia que viraria, uma, viagem interminavel pois ele havia achado a unica jovem que não o desejava e nem mesmo sonhava, com ele.

Aquela casa, era digna de passagem enorme, havia ele lembrado, quando este observava de fora do palácio o quarto dela, de longe havia visto tudo, claramente que se não fosse, seu irmão a salva-la, talvez se foste a mim mesmo, ela assustaria e cairia, de fato para o além do universo.

Nada, mais fazia a mim mesmo esquece-la, no entanto nunca apareceu para ninguém mas ele estava crendo que já começava a assusta-la e por um breve momento, ele sentiu-se de um modo estranho.

Ela era morena, cabelos ondulados e sem contar que já tinha seus 25 anos, amava livros e claro escrever sua ortografia era perfeita, uma garota muito, inteligente e sonhadora, pude ver em sua mesa, do qual aparelho que todos dão ao nome de " computador ", o mesmo tocava uma, música bela enquanto está encontrava-se adormecida e ao ver a tela lá estava a minha foto, e do meu outro eu, sim minha forma humana, Tom Hiddleston.

Eu sorri ao ver aquilo, lembrou-se ele também, tudo naquela garota, o intrigava, mas uma das melhores coisas foi traze-la para cá, mesmo ela estar com medo, eu a conheceria melhor.

Adentrei ao palácio e em seguida fui até os corredores, que eu conhecia, muito bem e ali encontrei a porta do quarto, que eu havia lhe deixa-do abri a porta adentrei e pude ver suas curvas, por baixo dos cobertores e lenções, ele deu um breve sorrido pensando como seria bom aconchegar-se ao teu lado, enquanto está, dormi-se em seu peitoral, mas ele apenas nada disse, fechou a porta, mas ao fazer isso, sentiu algo estilhaçar em sua cabeça, fazendo então seu elmo, cair e fazer um baita barulho, ele virando-se rapidamente deu de cara com Lilly Foster, que então disse, ao ve-lo com aquela pedra azul apontada para si, sai logo, daqui seu idiota, te odeio devo estar enlouquecendo, não posso estar em asgard, como pode? fazer isso? E ainda mais me raptar, você deve ser estúpido e ignorante.

–Adoraria estar na minha cama, mas não estou num local que nem me pertence. Acho que vou me atirar daquela jane-la! - Ouvia ela e estava de fato muito nervosa com ele, mas mal sabia ela que, o mesmo, pensava algo, algo que ela não fazia idéia ou talvez fazia mas, queria fingir-se que nada, sabia!

Fiz, meu corpo encostar no dela e pude sentir a textura de sua pele, e claramente o seu perfume de florais, aquilo claramente o facinou, algo ela não tinha idéia que ali iria sim ocorrer.

E foi nesse exato momento, que o mesmo a calou com um beijo, que levou-a as nuvens mas , fingia odiar e lutava que o mesmo, deveria solta-la!

**Capitulo 5**

Poderia estar correto isto? Ela pensava quando por sua mente havia ali passado, seus sonhos mais profundos, coisa que de certa forma ela não ousaria mexer, mas foi sentir aos lábios dele, nos seus a fez esquecer do mundo, fez esquecer dos seus problemas, e claramente fez esquecer até mesmo de seu namorado, o mesmo chamava-se Jeff Brown, o mesmo estudava medicina, na mesma universidade da mesma na verdade o mesmo nunca a amou fingia-se sempre de bom moço no entanto, comia outras quando Lilly lhe dava, Boa noite.

Esquecer o cretino, foi ótimo por um momento e sem perceber estava ela a corresponder ao beijo de Loki ele em seguida percebendo tal movimento, ele segura-a com mais força em sua cintura e ainda como estava a usar a sua pedra com apenas um pensamento, fez criar no quarto um tipo de bloqueador de sons, pois dali ela não sairia, ou talvez sairia para ir para o seu quarto, após está noite.

Sonhadora, sim sempre fui, mas no entanto nada disse, apenas observei o que o mesmo fazia e pude me certificar que te-lo a me tocar não era de todo mal, quando finalmente ele tocou no meu ponto, mais fragil de meu corpo , e também o local mais exitante,não poderia negar, seus dedos me dedilhavam com tal movimentos, circulares e rápidos, enquanto isso Loki a olhava e ele sabia que ela estava a gostar, observou-se ali que ele, finalmente havia conseguido talvez domar aquela garota que o intrigava, mas o que ele não esperava que a mesma, toma-se o poder da cituação, ela então disse no ouvido do mesmo: - Não sei se é sonho, ou realidade mas, creio que ti, Loki mexeu com a garota errada, não sei se ti és imaginação, depois de eu passar horas lendo sobre, mitologia nórdica, mas creio que sua hora chegou. Disse ela ainda olhando-o nos, olhos e em seguida ela apenas vai descendo e com uma das mãos segura a sua calça e com um sorriso nos lábios diz: - O que será que o Loki, deseja de uma midgardiana tão simples e singela? E totalmente pura, sim disse a ele , com todas as letras que era virgem, sem pestanejar.

Ela pode notar, que o mesmo sorria maliciosamente, enquanto falava, mas não pode negar ele tava sexy. Toda aquela roupa e cabelos para trás era teu maldito charme, que me chamava para fazer amor. Mas onde estária a graça se eu mesma Lilly, não brinca-se um pouco?

Em seguida, ao olha-lo ela apenas abriu a calça de couro do mesmo, percebera que a eresão estava já ali, e sem cena passou uma de suas mãos ali, viu Loki fechar aos olhos, e ali ficou massageando ao membro dele de um jeito sensual que nem ela sabia que era, tão boa, estava mesmo ela seduzindo a um Deus Nórdico?

– Loki, chamei ele e de resposta recebi apenas um: - Hummm...e então respondi: - Está gostando? E novamente ele disse: - Hummmm...Ela riu divertindo-se como poderia ser tão real aquilo? ela pensou por um momento que estava louca, mas em seguida ela parou de toca-lo levantou-se da cama e foi para a varanda.

Loki deu por falta, das mãos da mesma, mas no entanto ao ve-la de costas na varanda, ele chegou por trás beijando seus ombros, e a segurando fortemente pela cintura e em seu ouvido disse: - como atrevesse a brincar, com um deus?

Ela riu e em seguida disse: - Eu também sei ser, travessa e sensual, quando preciso! E logo ele beijou seu pescoço e sem dizer nada, ele foi subindo a blusa da mesma, depositando uma de suas mãos em seu seio, massageando a ele com carinho, sentindo que ela estava completamente e novamente sendo, controlada por ele e então, ele a virou para frente a carregou e assim, com cuidado deitou-a , na cama ele a beijava sensualmente e enquanto sua mão retornava para seu sexo, que demonstrava estar no ponto, mas ele estava gostando de brincar , como ela mesma fez , ele resolveu imita-la, ele parou de dedilhar e ela, fez cara de reprovação, estava uma delicia e ele teve memso coragem o suficiente de parar? ela se perguntava desgostosa!

– Como atrevesse? disse ela brava e ele começou a rir, olhando-a e então disse: - só estou lhe imitando minha cara e jovem Lilly, a muitas noites, venho lhe observando em seu quarto, mas nunca via, a ti se masturbar por minha causa, devo admitir que ti está, de parabéns entre muitas humanas, você conseguiu o que mais queria, me ter apenas para ti!

E por um segundo ela, parou e disse: - como ousa dizer que me observava a noite? e que história é esta de me masturbar pensando em vós?

– Pelo simples, fato que eu sei que sou sensual e todas as garotas me desejam, mas no quesito desejam, achei uma garota diferente, você, você que não sussurra meu nome e nem da a minima atenção, mas no entanto está aqui comigo em minha casa, e num quarto de hospides que é temporario, pois farei de ti minha rainha, e assim a beijou.

Ela não acreditou no que havia ouvido, mas sabia que o mesmo, a deixava cheia de desejo e fantasias. Ele então preparou-se para adentrar com seu membro nela, foi isso que fez ela gemer, alto ela finalmente tinha sentido o gosto do seu sonho realizado, enquanto ele se movia frenéticamente e Loki sabia que em sexo ele mandava, muito bem pois além de tudo, ele era o, Deus das travessuras, mas no entanto um Deus do Sexo.

**Capitulo 6**

Há noite passou e eu e ele dormiamos juntos, mas fora inacreditavel quando acordei, me encontrava na minha casa, deitada em minha cama, e estranhando tudo quieto esqueci por um minuto que meus pais haviam ido viajar, e eu fiquei para cuidar da casa, abri a janela e nada vi de errado, o sol ja estava a cima de todas as casas, inclusive da minha, no entanto como era festival músical da cidade, as faculdades tinham tirado tal dia para relaxarem, mas num sentido figurado fui para o banheiro e adentrei na banheira como sempre fazia.

Lembrei-me que havia de terminar um relatório da faculdade e faria isso, quando sai-se do seu delicioso momento de relaxamento ao, som de sua música favorita : Dont stop believin.

Ela era uma fascinada por rock, no entanto também uma sonhadora, ela finalmente vestiu ao robe rosa, saiu coma toalha enrolada em seus cabelos e em seguida começava a dar passos e pulos com a música, ela parecia ter sonhado? !

Talvez sim a mesma pensou consigo mesma mas no entanto quando finalmente encontrava-se arrumada ela saiu, para uma caminhada, e por conhecidencia ou não, ela passou na frente de um cinema e ali ao ver o poster do mesmo, lembrou-se de suas mãos em seu corpo e começou a pensar que tinha sonhado mesmo, mas parecia bem real, assim o fez andou o mais rápido possivel e por acidente ou também conhecidencia deu de cara com algo, que só a fez, desacreditar que como ela pode ser imbecil!

Era Jeff Brown, seu ex namorado, ele estava com outra como ela temia, na hora quando viu vibrando de raiva decidiu por hora deixar quieto mas, o que ela mais queria era que na verdade os Deuses de Asgard caisem, na terra e coloca-se terror.

No entanto, ela não sabia mas era velada por Loki Laufeyson, e ao ver a mente da doce humana percebeu que algo estava errado mas, por um momento ele achou divertido, para ele seria facil aprontar algumas coisas, mas ele sabia que ela seria outra humana correndo desesperada morrendo de medo, e ele por fim talvez não queria assusta-la não ainda! Pensou ele agora com um sorriso em seus lábios.

Em seguida a jovem adentrou o prédio onde trabalhava e por conhecidencia encontrou sua irmã, Jane Foster sorria feliz ao vela e logo Darcy Lewis, logo disse: - Olá Lilly, é muito bom vela!

– Digo o mesmo! em um tom desesperador, Jane posso falar com você?

– claro, minha irmã e assim Lilly a puxou para a anti sala do local!

– Ontem, papai e mamãe saiu e você sabe tendop 25 anos eles, me deixaram para cuidar da casa, mas algo de muito estranho me ocorreu!

– Fale menina! - Jane, acho que eu fui abduzida ou coisa pior talvez um sonho muito bem sonhado, porem acho que fiz, algo muito errado!

Jane começou a se preucupar mas no entanto acalmou-se e continuou a ouvi-la.

–Eu estava vendo o filme que você tinha me dado de presente, e então ao apagar as luzes e ir a minha cama , vi a uma sombra obscura em meu quarto, sabia que era alguém ali mas a sombra nada dizia, apenas voltei a dormir, mas ai quando eu acordei, me encontrava-se em uma cama fora do comum, bélissima dourada e sua roupa em um verde , esmeralda.

E ao sair correndo vi algo que na hora nem pude crer, eu estava em cima da ponte do arco íris.

Por um momento Jane ficou palida e assim perguntou, e como foi, continue!

– Quase morri, com essa brincadeira minha irmã! Um tão de Heindall ao falar sobre eu ser , sei lá o que uma midgardiana, que termos são esses?

Jane segurava ao riso, pois havia se lembrado quando ela estava em Asgard.

– Continuando... - Eu conheci um grandalhão, dizia ter o nome de Thor, e também conheci uma louca que dizia ser a mãe dele a moça tinha nome não sei, bem direito é Frigga?!

– Sim, é isso mesmo, não se recorda dos livros minha irmã? Jane desconversou.

continue...

– Então ai quando percebi, quem era meu sequestrador eu quase tive um avc , ou uma morte súbita mas no entanto ele me salvou e pior conseguu me levar as nuvens. - como assim disse Jane?!

– Ele usa roupas pretas com verde, e ali também encontrava-se cabelos todo para trás um sorriso sacana e um pouco sádico, mas por incrivel que pareça, isso era muito sexy.

– Pera um instante, você não ta dizendo...- dizendo, o que minha irmã?!

– Nada disse Jane, querendo matar Loki por saber que ele havia feito algo com sua irmã, mas deixaria a mesma falar.

– Então Jane minha irmã, eu fiz amor com o mesmo, e olha não é por nada não mas ele é bom!

–Como é?

– Você me ouviu irmã, ele é um Deus do Sexo, ela olhava, para Jane que estava pálida em outro minuto, chegou Erik e Darcy, e eles disseram, o que ouve aqui?

– Não faço a minima, idéia disse Lilly agora preocupada com a irmã.

**Capitulo 7**

– Emergencia, disse Erik e Darcy ao chegar ao hospital, uma enfermeira veio ver, o que ocorria!

– Senhores, oque ouve? Disse Annebelly Frow ela era uma moça loira de olhos azuis bem magra e que também demonstrava ser, amavel.

– Ela desmaiou do nada, disse Lilly! - Como assim? -É eu também estou estranhando isso claramente.

Disse os dois juntos.

Não muito longe dali, em um prédio bem grande achava-se, Tony Stark , e também Natasha Romanof , Steve Rogers, Nick Fury entre outros vingadores, estavam conversando que talvez andam, pensando que as reuniões na S.H.I.L.D não era necessária mesmo, pois Loki nunca mais veio para terra, causar transtornos.

– Creio que deveriamos esquecer isso, nem mesmo o Thor vemos mais, disse Natasha!

– Creio eu que Asgard, também deve estar em paz! Pelo menos é o que parece.

Disse Steve.

– Vocês, acham mesmo que devemos parar com as reuniões?

disse Nick.

– sim!

Exclamou, Tony.

O dia rolou normal, logo a noite chegou e Lilly havia deixado Jane aos cuidados dos médicos, voltando para casa, tomando um banho e iniciado, finalmente seu relatório, da faculdade, que estava no inicio.

O assunto tratava-se, de paganismo nórdico, afinal a mesma sem gostar da, mitologia a mesma bufava, pois tinha de escrever sobre.

Em seguida, veio em sua mente algo deveras estranha, sim ela sentiu-se acompanhada, e ao olhar da mesa e disse, surpresa:

– O que, faz aqui? Pensei que você , fosse apenas um sonho!

– E por acaso, sou um sonho? Ele a perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Não me encha, to atarefada, não percebe?

– Percebo, que ti estás a escrever, sobre deuses nórdicos deveria aprender na prática e não escrevendo tais palavras tolas de livros que muitas vezes mentem!

– são escritores renomados, como se atreve a ser tão, hipocrita?

– Querida eu sou assim, e devo dizer que estou prestes a leva-la para Asgard. E sei que é o que deseja!

– Você é louco! - Saia já daqui!

– Eu louco? E quem foi que se mostrou travessa?

– Não me lembre disso!

– Lembro sim, disse ele agora chegando ao ouvido da mesma, e creio, que ti estava muito sexy. Ele disse isso a ela no ouvido.

– Saia já daqui!

– Não saio !

Ele rebateu, Loki não quero conversa estou ocupada!

No hospital

– Jane, Jane?

Ela então ao abrir seus olhos viu a um homem, loiro em seu lado, e então percebeu que era Thor, ou se preferir seu cor de nome, Donald Blake.

– Está tudo bem?

– Estou Thor!

– Que bom, mas tem algo que me preocupa! - E o que é?

– minha irmã, talvez esteja corrrendo perigo!

– Jane não sabia, que você tinha uma irmã!

–É tem alguns fatos que eu escondi a mim mesma, e isso só porque queria manter longe, desse fato que Deuses, nórdicos existem!

– E porque fez isso?

– Porque, ela é como eu ela , é inteligente mas algo que ninguém sabe é que ela tem um certo poder, e o poder ela desconhece, e o que ela me disse, me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

– E, o que ela disse?

– Ela disse, que esteve em Asgard!

– Ela é sua irmã? Jane? disse Thor novamente!

– Sim!

– sim, ela esteve em Asgard e eu a salvei de quase morte!

– O, que? Ela quase morreu?

– De certo, quase se eu não a slava-se! Creio que ela assustou-se quando Heindal falou com ela, a mesma perdeu equilibrio e por sorte, ainda assim ela não caiu da, ponte Bifrost!

– Ela me disse , hoje ainda que ela fez amor com, ninguém menos, que seu irmão adotivo.

– Ta falando sério, Jane?

– Sim ela me disse! E quero matar ele!

– Não precisa, fazer tal esforço eu quebro a cara dele por você!

E assim se beijaram.

**Capitulo 8**

Loki:

Visita-la , veio a virar minha obrigação no entanto vi em meus olhos, que aquela humana não estava mesmo para brincadeira.

No entanto, ele deitou-se na cama da mesma e ficou lá, olhando para seus belos cabelos ondulados, ela escrevia feito doida em seu computador, enquanto ouvia uma música que , não sei mas não era ruim.

Eu curtindo músicas dos humanos? Qual é meu problema? Pensei e em seguida, ouvi ela cantarolando a mesma.

Pois parecia produzir mais.

Lilly:

Estar no meu quarto fazendo relatório em meu computador, era bom sim de fato, mas a sensassão que tinha que o mesmo, ainda estava ali dava a ela vontade de olhar para trás, e faze-lo sair de seu quarto.

Estava quase no fim finalmente de seu trabalho, quando ouviu um barulho e este veio da porta da sala.

Levantei-me, deixei Loki deitado em minha cama, como havia o visto e nada disse, apenas em seguida voltou-se sua atenção para a porta e logo viu, quem era sua irmã, então finalmente Jane havia melhorado, ela sentiu uma ponta de felicidade, pelo bem da irmã.

Mas sem perceber ao abrir a porta, Jane me puxou para fora e de surpresa quem pegou Loki pelo pescoço, fora Thor.

– O que pensa, que está a fazer em Loki?

– Thor, seu tolo deixe-me!

– Não!

– Parem, vocês dois gritou Lilly.

– Thor, o que pensa em fazer com ele? Perguntei a ele!

– É, shiu! disse Jane para, a irmã.

– shiu nada...

– Thor, me ponha no chão, disse Loki e em seguida disse com dificuldade.

– O que faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu! e não seu e outra coisa, porque você e Jane não vão dar uns pegas?

Por fim Thor o colocou a mim no chão mas, logo senti um soco de, Jane em resposta ao insultos dele.

**Capitulo 9**

Lilly:

– saia já da minha casa disse ela olhando para Jane e Thor, tentando agora ajudar Loki.

Loki:

O mesmo, demonstrou um sorriso sádico por trás da jovem e Thor, apenas sorriu de um modo, que dizia " - Está ferrado, e sabe disso".

Jane:

– Como, assim você vai deixar, ele ficar na sua casa? ficou maluca?

Thor:

– Deixa, Jane creio que aprendemos com os erros!

Jane:

– Mas, Thor ela é minha irmã! E eu quero o bem a ela!

Thor:

–E eu sei, disso! Mas sua irmã precisa primeiro presenciar algo, para então crer no que você diz!

Loki:

– Vocês, dois são tão chatos, não ve que a menina não querem ve-los na frente? Deveriam tomar vergonha na cara! e darem o fora daqui!

Lilly:

– Shiu Loki, uma coisa é deveras verdadeira nem você deveria estar aqui, acho que eu vivo num mundo de loucos.

– Até minha irmã acredita que esse é o Thor e esse outro o Loki! E aquilo de me ver em Asgard deve ter sido um sonho apenas, estou cansada e desanimada com tudo isso!

Eu deveria tirar férias, ir a londres ou quem sabe ir ao Brasil !

Jane:

– Brasil? é onde está tendo a copa do mundo prevejo algo muito estranho nesses dias!

– sério, perguntou Thor a ela.

– Sim!

– E o que seria? perguntou novamente a ela!

– Acho que a minha irmã diz sobre talvez ocorrerem coisas nos estádios, e o causador seria tudo causa de Loki.

Loki:

– eu ir ao Brasil?

– Faça me rir, não colocaria um dedo se quer, naquele local não mesmo.

– E, me diga o porque deveria? Dizem que o brasil é um belo país mas no quesito governantes isso sim é algo, complicado é pior que Asgard!

Ele riu ao dizer isso!

– Mas mudando de assunto, creio que os jogadores adorariam a um ataque terrorista, vindo dos céus?

Imaginando Thor caindo dos céus com seu incrivel martelo e salvando a todos com sua força.

– Da licença, não perderei tempo com isso!

**Capitulo 10**

Dias passaram depois do ocorrido, e Loki havia sumido por um breve tempo nunca mais apareceu em minha casa, comecei a estranhar, mas não mentiria a mim mesma que estava achando o silêncio do mesmo muito estranho.

Pensou até mesmo que ele havia sido, preso em Asgard por culpa do namorado da irmã!

Thor, no caso eu já achava que tava doida não queria acreditar, que estava num mundo de deuses existentes, mas desacreditando até mesmo em si, que havia dormido com ele.

E também não queria crer, que loki fez o que ela mais desejou manter-se longe dela, claramente que sentiu sua falta da sua arrogancia costumeira e do seu abto frio de falar mas, o que ela gostava dele não era nada disso e sim a sua, inteligencia e beleza, que mesmo ele sendo um vilão ele era gato não negaria.

Ela acordava então na manhã seguinte e via-se que estava de férias, e como costume levantou-se tomou um banho delicioso foi a cozinha fazer seu chá, afinal ela morava em Londres, e logo mais escovou ao dente e disse, a si mesma, belo dia não? E logo em seguida pegou a sua maquina fotografica e saiu fotografar como era costume seu !

Tirar fotos é ótimo principalmente quando a garota não curte futbol, e Londres encontra-se com suas ruas sem movimento algum!

Ela andava pelas ruas e pensava copm si mesma, porque não ir para o Brasil?

E foi ai que a idéia caiu como uma luva, ela foi até seu apartamento arrumou as malas e por mágica ou não ela havia recebido da sua irmã uma, passagem para o mesmo, ela até pensou que ótimo o que Jane estaria fazendo lá?

–Se ela ta lá, Thor também estara , agora queria saber, por tem de ser eu a aguentar tanta chatisse?!

– Afinal eles dois eram melados demais, e jurava a si mesma que perto deles não ficaria!

– E porque? Porque se eu não posso ter a um namorado porque segurarr vela?

Ela pensava alto e bufava logo em seguida.

Quando finalmente, entrou no aeroporto e ja encontrava-se na sala de embarque, e ja encontrando-se sentada numa das poltronas do, avião um homem com belos longos pretos para, trás sorriu para a mesma e ela ao ve-lo pensou que aquilo seria curioso mas, era ele? Tom hiddleston? Ela o olhou e disse, posso tirar uma foto com você?

Ele claro que tirou foto com ela mas mal sabia ela que ele era ele, Loki.

**Capitulo 11**

A viagem era deveras comprida acabou por dormir e sem perceber havia encostado sua cabeça no ombro de, Tom o mesmo, sorriu da cena ao sentir e a ve-la ali.

Ela no entanto apenas ouvia, em seu ipad a música Outro, do grupo M83, uma das bandas inglesas que a mesma viu em um site que Tom era fã, e de fato pensou em comprar ao cd, mas sabia que no brasil, nada teria disso, tinha de esperar voltar a londres.

Mas no quesito artistas ela amava a todos menos é claro samba, e tava descrendo que pisaria em solo brasileiro, mesmo sabendo que sua irmã também estaria lá!

Logo acordou e viu Tom olhando-a e em seguida ela o fitou e disse: - Já chegamos?

– Ainda não disse, ele!

– Bem desculpe, por deitar em você!

– Não tem problema, ele havia a olhado nos olhos ainda assim e voltou a dizer, e o que, ti me diz?!

– Sou de Londres, como você! Disse a garota...- Eu sou de londres? Perguntou a ela d eum modo divertido!

– ela riu e disse , ou você pensa que é de Asgard?

– Bem possivel! Você não acredita em deuses?

Disse a ela de um modo travesso!

– Não muito dizem que eles, aparecem quando são chamados ou quando é preciso os mesmos sentem que necessitam deles mas, eu não entendo bulufas disso, nada e ninguém me faria crer em que existe Asgard!

– Deveria crer, o mundo não é apenas isso que vemos, disse o jovem para ela.

– Acha mesmo?

– sim

– entendo, verei se acreditarei em mágia então, é o que me falta em vida.

– Bem quais bandas músicais você, curte ele a perguntou e ela, disse sem pensar duas vezes, as minhas mais recentes é One night Only, e claro M83.

– Nossa nem acredito! disse ele do nada...- O que foi? ele a perguntou.

– você é fã do mesmo grupo que eu?

– sério que és fã, de qual?

– De M83.

– sim sou.

Ela e ele riram, quando finalmente sentiram o avião avisar que estava prestes a descer.

– há que pena, não nos veremos mais!

– Por que diz isso?

– Porque sei você irã em mais uma premier e eu tendo de ir ver a copa, pois minha irmã, me chamou para vir!

– E você detesta jogos?

– disse tudo!

Ele riu e logo, disse: - Posso acompanha-la se assim desejar!

– Seria muito bom claro se não for lhe atrapalhar.

– De modo algum.

O avião desceu todos desembarcaram e logo mais viu donald Blake e Jane Foster, esperando-a e Jane quase caiu de costas ao ver que a mesma estava a ser acompanhada por ninguém menos que Tom Hiddleston.

**Capitulo 12**

Jane e Donald levaram as malas de Lilly para o carro a mesma olhou e viu Tom indo para um, Taxi Jane olhou a irmã olhando o moço e disse: - quem sabe depois vocês dois não se encontram novamente?

Afinal estamos no Brasil cidade bela está o Rio de Janeiro!

– Há, você acha que é linda, Tom disse que adoraria conhecer São Paulo.

– São Paulo? Fez uma careta sem entender para Lilly, Jane e Donald.

– É, duro ser a unica inteligente aqui essa cidade é outra metrópole!

– Não é necessário dizer, isso assim!

Disse Donald.

– Digo, oque eu quero!

– Lilly, contenha-se com essa raiva toda! Tá na Tpm?

– Talvez, Talvez eu nunca mais veja ele! ele foi tão gentil e porque tenho de ir cvom vocês?

– Ué porque é minha irmã!

– Jane, você já me irritou!

A viagem foi um saco, ao adentrar no copacabana palace fui diretamente ao meu quarto, naturalmente fiquei a sós, com meus pensamentos.

Pensava, naquela maldita noite estranha e prazerosa que teve, e não queria crer, que tivesse ocorrido.

– Ela como tinha um tempo e a porta encontrava-se trancada, por ela mesma, ela decediu ir tomar um banho, mas claramente mentalizando as mãos dele em seu corpo.

Ela já no chuveiro lavava, seus cabelos longos, logo mais enxaguava-os. E logo após passava o condiscionador nos fios e passava em seu corpo o sabonete de rosas, a mesma enquanto fazia sua higiene, pensava nele, e queria que ele estivesse ali, mas ela tentava fingir, ou não queria enxergar que Loki Laufeyson fez sua cabeça, fez ela nunca mais esquece-lo e ela sabe que nem chegou a penetra-la, naquela noite afinal ele só a beijava e tinha mãos habeis!

Ela morria de nervoso, pois ele tinha brincado com ela, só porque ela havia feito isso com ele, primeiramente, e com esse pensamento, foi a que fez ela, pensar em algo tolo, mas verdadeiro, assim ao sair do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e um robe, sela deitou-se na cama, e pois sua imaginação para voar assim começou a se tocar.

Ela com os olhos fechados, imaginava que era ele ali ela sorria, enquanto que as vezes mordia os labios inferiores de sua boa, enquanto, continuava a sentir prazer, num segundo seguinte, ela sentiu algo, muito estranho, parecia sim uma mão agora a tocando, e logo após lábios exigentes a beijando em seguida ela correspondia aquela sensassão gostosa, que sentia, mas não abria aos olhos, ela parecia ouvir uma respiração, mas pensava ser a dela, apenas talvez poderia até ser, mas era mais pesada.

Ela então ao dizer o nome dele : - Loki, foi quando sentiu mais prazer, ele a tornava uma pessoa mais solta, ela o via sorrir, ela o ouvia dizer palavras em seu ouvido, ela sentia suas mãos em seu, sexo, via ele se despindo-se e logo mais tomando-lhe nos braços, beijava seus lábios loucmente, enquanto finalmente ela sentia-o dentro de si, foi ai que ela gemia mais e mais. Para então acordar quase uma da manhã, e ver que havia ela mesma se tocado, e ela sabia que ela ainda encontrava-se exitada, pois algo ali tinha ela não sentiu tudo aquilo, sózinha seria impossivel, mas não podia negar mesmo, parecendo a um sonho, ela desejava por mais.

**Capitulo 13**

Era uma da manhã, ela tinha esquecido de comer algo, no jantar do hotel, mas no entanto teve de tomar outro banho, pois do modo que ela havia encontrado-se, sim estava melada de seu próprio feito.

Imaginar-se com ele, a tirava sériamente do sério, no entanto ela pensou com seus botões, se deveria pegar algo, no frigobar afinal, essas coisas sempre custavam o olho da cara, e ela bem sabia disso, mas pelo menos no seu prédio ela era quem cozinhava; tendo um quarto, e nada pra se fazer, ao sair do seu segundo banho, adentrou ao quarto novamente agora com um vestido, estava cansada de ficar com aquela camisola.

Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e teve novamente, aquela sensassão de ser observada, mas algo incrivel ocorreu, quem abriu a porta do quarto ao lado foi Tom, que ao ve-la, perguntou: - Há algo de errado, minha querida?

E ao ve-lo seu coração parou e ela tentou abafar um grito, assustou-se ao ve-lo e sentiu outra coisa, por baixo de sua saia, que pensou que poderia serr sonho, mas de fato o homem em sua frente encontrava-se apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura seu corpo definido, um pouco molhado.

– Não há nada de errado! Ela disse, mas creio que ti tenhas, afinal se tem tal, coragem para isso, imagino que ti sejas, bem digamos normalzinho! ela disse em seguida, acho que voltarei, para meu quarto!

– Senhorita, por que não vem ao meu?

– como é? eu perguntei me fazendo de certinha e santinha, mas de fato estava doida era de arrancar aquela toalha dele, olhando-o nos olhos e disse: - Não devo!

– Não faça tal desfeita.

– Ela o olhava curiosa mas em um minuto seguinte, a mesma sorriu e adentrou o quarto dele, ao ver ele trancar a porta, sentiu novamente algo em baixo de sua saia, e pensou: - Denovo não, afinal acabei de tomar um banho.

– Mas que seja assim, isso é oque ocorre quando encontramos um cara com a mesma cara do Deus das travessuras em uma noite qualquer onde, ele convida-me ao seu quarto, novamente isso deve ser sonho.

– Para Lilly, tudo pra vc é sonho, uma voz veio a mente e ela percebeu que era ela mesma falando pra si, e em seguida a outra parte de seu subconciente disse, aproveite o momento, foi então que ela foi até tom e por impulso o beijou.

Aquilo deveria assusta-lo? ela pensou mas mesmo assim continuou a beija-lo, em outro segundo, tom transformou-se em ninguém menos que Loki, e ele sorrindo disse, sentiu minha flata?

E ela em tom severa disse:

– Cala a sua boca, Loki e me beija, to cansada de esperar você!

– Fala logo, que sentiu minha falta!

– Não falo, e quero ver , quem me fara dizer!

– eu faço, você falar, rapidinho!

E lançou aquele olhar e sorriso , que claro a mesma amava, só que fingia não querer, nem saber.

– Duvido.

Disse ela em tom de desafio.

e com um movimento rápido ele aproveitando que a mesma estava de vestido, voltou-se a olha-la e em seguida disse: - hum, parece que alguém anda meio pervertida, ele disse em uma risada, afinal ele amava, ficar se divertindo e olhando ela querendo muito mais do que ficar ali ouvindo, o que ele tinha a lhe dizer, ele então subiu a saia até o fim, e com um feitiço fez a calcinha da mesma virar poeira, ele sorriu olhava-a, e a via de olhos fechados.

E sem perguntar nada, ele se pos dentro dela, com tanta força e iniciou-se com um breve vai e vem e disse: - Para quem não sentiu minha, falta está facil de mais, querida!...- Será se o gato mordeu a língua da humana?

Ele ria divertindo-se, mas ela prometeu a si mesma dar um castigo nele, mas no entanto, queria sim apenas receber, aquele deus dentro de si, com muita boa vontade.

**Capitulo 14**

O dia chegou, e claro me vi deitada em minha cama, transtornada ao me ver no espelho, estava uma batata, olhei e havia claramente me, assustado com a minha tão aparição, parecia ter saido do filme de terror.

Eu estava sim acabada, ele tinha acabado comigo, e eu detestei? claro que não queria mais uma pena que ele adorava brincar comigo, uma pobre humana. Uma santinha ...

– Tá eu na noite anterior parecia uma diaba, a mesma caiu na risada ao dizer isso pra si mesma. Então logo ao se vestir após um delicioso banho, desci para o café da manhã, Tom se encontrava já se deliciando com o café da manhã, fdp, disse ela pra si mesma como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

– bom dia dorminhoca disse Jane com Thor! - bom dia nada , acho que cai da cama isso sim!

– que foi , que ocorreu disse Thor e Jane, tu ta toda rocha!

– não ouviu? me acidentei ontem a noite, sorte que to viva.

– Não quer falar o que ouve?

– Não é necessário, na realidade acho que quero voltar pra inglaterra, lá nãoera tão doida como estou agora!

– Nunca foi doda! Disse Jane!

– Lilly, chamou Thor...o Tom de olho em você disse o loiro risonho, ao olhar para ele lilly quis soca-lo.

– Pois nem jane e nem Thor percebeu quem ele é verdadeiramente.

– Perdi a fome!

E assim saiu xingando e indo para o elevador.

– Sem perceber uma pessoa adentrou ao mesmo e logo mais, disse a voz: - como tá senhorita roxinha.

Ela tava vermelha de riva reconheceu a voz e em seguida culpa tua seu desgraçado!

– Há ta não foi, o que dise ontem ele riu!

– Cara me deixe vai, morrer por vc é que eu não vou.

– você me ama, diz logo!

– ata amo, nossa muito mesmo... eu sinto é atração!

– viu admitiu!

– não admiti nada, disse ela apenas disse oq to pensando!

– e o que está a pensar?

– você é o tipo de homem que eu queria bem longe de mim!

Mas não demorou para ele claro agarra-la e beija-la ali mesmo.

**Capitulo 15**

Eles se encontravam ainda, no elevador Tom a grudou no espelho, tacou seu casaco na camera e assim disse: - Você me deixa louco sabia?

– Cala boca, e me solta! - Você agora ta começando a, me tirar do sério!

– Do sério? E por acaso a srta, sabe como é estar com vossa pessoa, aqui e não poder toca-la?

– Me solta! Disse ela novamente agora o empurrando mas ao fazer isso, sentiu algo claro, tinha de ser malditos hormonios.

– Lilly, você ainda me deixa doido!

– Doida to eu! - De ter de lhe aguentar!

Disse ela agora, olhando-o e em seguida finalmente o elevador chegou, no corredor dos respectivos quartos, mas claramente que ele, não a deixaria ir , para o seu quarto e sim traze-la até o seu.

Ela em seguida ao perceber que estava novamente no quarto dele, ao olha-lo viu não tom e sim Loki.

– Porque se esconder?- Seja homem e se mostre para todos!

– Achas que devo fazer isso? Devo citar que os Brasileiros não iriam gostar nada, nem meu irmão!

– Hahahahahaha...faça-me rir!

– sério que faço a srta, rir?

– Não, foi modo de dizer!

– Então se é modo de dizer, porque não me diz, algo ali e apontou para a cama!

– Não adianta, não farei sexo com você!

– Não?

–Não, e nem venha me agarrando!

– Agarrar? boa idéia disse ele olhando-a como se fosse lhe jantar.

– Não se atreva-se!

– Está falando com o Deus , errado não aceito não como resposta e sim apenas sim, e logo mais juntou-a ela com si mesmo, seus corpos agora colados, ele sorriu e disse: - Diga, algo que não queira, e mostro que você está em meu poder!

– Eu no seu poder?duvido!

– Dúvida?

– Sim!

– E se eu fazer isso?

E sem dizer mais nada, levou uma das mãos dele até a saia do vestido da mesma, levanto-a com uma certa rapidez, e assim repousou seus dedos, ems eu sexo, e começou a toca-lo.

Ela ao sentir isso, claramente que o maldito de seu corpo respondeu-o, ela ficou morrendo de raiva de si mesma, e de ver que ele tinha, razão ele lhe exitava.

Logo em seguida levou-a até a cama massageando a todo seu corpo, e deixando cada partezinha da mesma, em completo extase, fazendo a mesma, pedir por mais.

Enquanto a beijava, sentia as pernas dela cruzar em suas costas, e então ao parar de beija-la disse: - Peça, que eu faço com maior prazer!

Ela o olhou, desacreditando no que havia, ele dito a ela! - E porque eu deveria?

– Porque quero ouvir de seus adocicados lábios...

– Vai sonhando!

– Vou, sonhar sim, mas hoje quero ouvi-la dizer!

– Não direi nada!

– Vai dizer sim!

– Se sabes, o que tenho a dizer, porque não o faz logo em?

– Porque, quero ver você me, pedindo!

– Me recuso!

– Recusa-se?

– sim Recuso-me!Pois não direi, para você penetrar-me!

– Diga, novamente isso!

– Falar, o que? Você endoidou?!

– Isso, faça de dificil, e eu ainda , hoje te cato de jeito!

– Não teria, coragem disso!

– Dúvidas? Creio que ti ainda terás um filho meu, pois sei que quando eu lhe domino, você ama!

Logo em seguida, a beijou com paixão e em seguida elevou as pernas da mesma, e assim se pois dentro com movimentos agora rápidos deixando-a sem, o que dizer, apenas ouvia de longe, pelo menos, era o que parecia, ele dizia:

– Diga meu nome...Diga meu nome...Diga meu nome!

E como se fosse algo impossivel, gritei o seu nome!

LOKIIIIIIIII...LOKIIIIIIIII...LOKIIIIIIIIIII.

– Assim! Isso, assim mesmo! disse ele em seu ouvido...

Depois de um tempo encontravam-se novamente abraçados e cançados, agora dormindo na mesma cama.

O Deus da trapaça sorria ao ve-la ali, e sabia que conseguiria tudo, e ele ainda guardava uma surpresa para a copa!

**Capitulo 16**

O dia veio amanhecer, e novamente acordei inchada mas pelo menos não parecendo uma batata roxa, ao descer para tomar café encontrei Jane e Donald, e os comprimentei.

– Bom dia!

– Bom dia, disse eles dois animados! - como passou a noite? Perguntou eles, dois!

– Bem, confesso que foi uma ótima noite, afinal o que mais faço esses, dias é sonhar, com mundos que não existem!

– Posso saber, como foi seu sonho?

Perguntou eles dois rindo, animados!

– há sim claro, sonhei que eu corria de um extraterrestre originado de Asgard e o nome dele era Thor!

Donald Blake fechou a cara e Jane pois a mão na testa e disse: - Lá vamos nós novamente.

E em seguida ela viu de longe Tom olhando-a e fingiu não olha-lo mas como, mulher e seus sentidos nunca falhavam, sabia que o mesmo estava a sorrir, para ela.

– Bem viemos para o Brasil, para ficar só aqui no prédio ou para conhecer a cidade do Rio? Ou melhor conhecer São Paulo?

– só sei que ta virando uma chati-se, essa viagem sem aventura alguma.

Disse a jovem lilly que logo disse, bem vou ao meu quarto por meu biquini, para um banho de sol.

Ao subir, para seu dormitório trocar de roupa, ela deu por estar a ser observada, então disse: - Loki para de brincadeira, sei que é você!

E nada de resposta, logo então ao ir até a porta do quarto ela viu que estava trancada mas havia lembrado que não havia a trancado era de fato, maluquice.

E então novamente ela disse:

– Loki, não tem graça apareça!

– Não sou loki, disse uma voz, fria e de fato bem diferente.

–Quem é vós então?

– A srta, nada sabe de nós, mas somos de um tempo intergalático, melhopr do que essa terra!

Somos conhecidos como sendo, o exército de Loki! - E o que querem aqui?

– Queremos a ti, minha cara Loki acha mesmo que pode brincar com a gente?

– Nunca que um extraterrestre, tocaria em mim! Bando de nojentos!

– Nojenta, e vadia seria a ti minha cara respondeu a voz fria. Vós dormirás com Loki duas vezes ou mais, quem sabe? Talvez até esteja para ficar grávida dele e nem faz idéia.

– Cala boca, seu imundo!

– Não, fale assim minha cara senhorita! disse a vós fria e fina.

– Falo como eu, desejar falar!

– Bem ti és quem pediu, e sem toca-la a sequêstrou-a.

E por fim o quarto, que pertencia, a Lilly encontrava-se revirado, por culpa dos et´s malditos, que estavam a procura de Loki.

**Capitulo 17**

Jane e Thor foram a praia, sem dar conta do sumiço de sua futura cunhada e sua irmã.

Depois da tarde finalmente vir a chegar, ela finalmente disse:

estranho, lilly não ter aparecido!

Podemos, perguntar ao Tom se ele a viu!

Quando finalmente chegaram, novamente no prédio disseram, ao ver Tom: - Olá, você viu a Lilly?

O mesmo estranhando, disse: - Hoje não, porque?

ela foi ao quarto e não desceu!

dormindo? disse ele sem querer ser rude!

até poderia! mas dúvido!

subiram os três e ao chegar viram algo que não acreditaram não acharam ela e em seguida disse, e nem deixa um bilhete?

Jane ficou absorta com tal coisa, pois ela não sumiria semd eixar um bilhete, mas Tom olhava ao quarto e então em um canto achou um bilhete cheio de coisas melequentas.

Estava escrito:

_" Pegamos a garota, como pediu faremos ela crer em tudo amo"_

Tom/ Loki sorriu ao ler e em seguida virou-se para os dois com uma cara de preocupação, claramente pondo ao papel por dentro de sua calça.

não sei onde ela está!

Deveria!

disse Donald, mostrando os dentes!

Calma disse Jane olhando-o.

Calma? como terei calma?

Terá calma, precisa de calma! Precisamos chamar, você sabe quem!

Sei?

Perguntou Donald olhando-a!

claro que sabe! Mas não devemos falar sobre isso perto de um humano!

Bem, o humano está saindo disse Loki, em quase um sussurro sárcastico, mas não o fez para ninguém descobri-lo.

Chamaremos a S.H.I.E.L.D!

Jane, você anda pirada?

Pirada? minha irmã sumiu!

sua irmã é uma chata tenho de lhe dizer!

Thor cala essa boca, pelos céus ela é minha irmã, e sinto que tem algo muito estranha, nisso!

E pode apostar isso, é só o começo!

**Capitulo 18**

As criaturas, que a levou da terra, para o espaço deixou que a mesma parece-se desacordada, sabia que logo mais ela acordaria, e como prometido a Loki, eles a fariam crer em outras criaturas, mesmo que custa-se sua, doce vida.

Jane e Thor em midgard se perguntavam onde lilly andava, e então, logo mais Jane ouviu o toque de seu celular.

– Alô,Jane é você?

–Sim sou eu Erik!

– O, que ouve?

– Não sabe? Pensei que ainda estuda-se experimentos estranhos minha querida Jane!

–O que ouve, me diga Erik?!

– Ouve que, teve um ataque alienigena ai no Brasil, percebi isso, pois há algo muito estranho!

– O que é estranho? Perguntou Jane agora olhando para donald, que na realidade era Thor.

– Estou surpreso, Darcy disse um dia a mim, que um dia estava com você e sua irmã disse algo sobre um ser, que todos achavam que estaria morto?!

– Se for, sobre o Loki creio que ti esteja errado?!

– Você sabe até o irmão dele sabe da morte do mesmo!

Thor, olhava-a com cenho enrugado estava surpreso, pela conversa, e não era tolo para saber que falavam, sobre seu irmão, que por outro lado, para ele estava quieto demais.

– Bem só sei que estou indo para o rio junto a Darcy, pois se eu estiver certo, o loki está ai e pretende algo muito cruel!

–E você, sabe como ele é, afinal é um trapasseiro.

– Venha Erik, estaremos esperando a ti no, aeroporto!

Logo o celular foi desligado e então Jane disse:

– Eu disse, iria iniciar o inferno, seu irmão nunca aprende?

– eu odeio ele, Thor e to começando a crer que ele é quem mandou sumir com minha irmã!

–Acalma-se Jane, disse Thor tentando faze-la parar de chorar.

Estava de fato nervosa, pela irmã que até tal hora, não havia lhe visto.

Thor, por outro lado prometeu que Loki sofreria como, sempre o castigo.

Mas mal sabia Thor, que Loki agora estava em midgard como sendo apenas um homem, sem claro saberem que , ele encontrava-se ali.

Loki tinha de fato, algo glorioso: - Destruição em massa!

**Capitulo 19**

– Srta Potts, chamou Sr Stark enquanto encontrava-se deitados de conchinha, ela havia dormido e claramente depois de uma noite romântica com seu herói favorito, a mesma não fazia idéia de que horas eram.

– Tony, já acordado?

– sim a um bom tempo, acho que estou cada vez melhor afinal fiz a srta desmaiar! Está atrasada sábia?

– você perdeu uma reunião muito importante, disse ele com uma cara fechada de fingimento, para claro enxe-la!

– Tony, não acredito que eu perdi a reunião, me desculpe!

– você tem sorte, de ser minha aucxiliar em tudo pois se não já estária na rua!

– Ai Tony, como você é mau! disse ela agora já sentada e se espreguiçando!

– Eu sei que sou muito charmoso, meu bem dizendo isso ele bateu a mão dele na cabeça dela, levemente e a mesma lhe mostrou a linguá.

Não muito longe encontrava-se Natasha e Steve Rogers, conversando, animados em uma sorveteria.

– Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Loki sumiu e Thor também a muito, tempo sem aventuras!

– É até bom, pelo menos os humanos, não reclamam da gente aparecer para eles em vez dos, mocinhos somos os vilões!

Estou pasma de uma coisa, pelo que fiquei sabendo Nicki Fury, deseja nossa presença, e pelo visto é uma daquelas reuniões para reunir todos os vingadores, disse ela rindo.

– Você acredita nisso? Perguntou steven e logo em seguida ela disse: - Se for para ir a uma viagem, e atacar monstros devo citar que pelo visto é importante.

Os dois riram.

Então logo mais o celular da agente Romanoff toca, e então logo a mesma atende.

– Alô! Ela disse!

– Natasha, me diga está ocupada? Queria falar contigo! - Não até estou perto, Steve está comigo! Sr rogers? Disse a voz do outro lado com uma voz calma, a voz que dali saia pertencia, há Ben disse ela animada, está tudo ok?

– Claro meu lado humano ainda sobrevive, disse a ela com um riso contido.

– Ela olhava para steve e via ele sorrindo enquanto ela sorria.

– Bem estamos indo ai!

Logo ao desligar o celular, toca o de Steve e lá se vai nossa tarde animada, disse ele olhando-a e voltou a ver a tela do aparelho!

– stark? o que ele quer em?

– atenda! disse ela!

Enquanto montava na moto do mesmo.

– Steve, pode passar aqui no prédio?

– Porque em?

– É sério queria lhe contar uma coisa!

– Ta bem!

– Espero, você aqui, não suma se não te caço! disse Tony com ar bricalhão!

– Bem Natasha, me deixe perto do prédio desse doido, e você pode ir a casa do Hulk para ver, oque ele necessita!

Não demorou muito e lá estavam tony comprimentou Natasha e ela fez o mesmo, mas logo saiu na disparada então Tony voltou-se para Steve e disse: - Recebi um e-mail muito estranho de Fury e pude crer que nossa viagem está marcada, para irmos para o Brasil, dizem que está ocorrendo um evento mundial, e pelo visto tem algo no ar e temores estão para ocorrer.

– Não me diga, que o cupado é o Loki! disse Steve com ar cançado do deus da trapaça!

– Não sei se é ele mas pelo email, sim teve um ataque alienigena. Das mesmas criaturas que atacaram aqui nova york!

– Bom dia Sr rogers, disse Srta Potts!

– bom dia! Respondeu o loiro!

Depois de um lonho tempo montada na moto, chegou a casa do homem, que por dentro era uma repugnante criatura verde, bateu na campanhia e ali o mesmo lhe atendeu dizendo: - como é bom ve-la Natasha!

–digo o mesmo, e assim logo adentrou a casa e disse: - Bem, pelo que sei teremos de viajar, para o Brasil.

– sério? disse a mulher!

– sim, não achas exitante? visitar um pais tropical?

– Talvez!

– há fala sério! ele riu mas logo fechou a cara e em seguida voltou a falar: - Recebi um email de fury, dizendo sobre ataques no Brasil, isso sim é estranho.

– você acha isso? disse Natasha e logo disse: - Loki não seria o problema não é mesmo?

– Porque juro acho que taco um soco, naquela cara palida dele.

havia dito aquilo com tanta raiva que fez o homem a sua frente rir.


End file.
